The present invention relates to a hand-carried pressurized water reservoir, an air pump directing air into the water reservoir, and an airtight release lever on a handle for allowing spray from the water reservoir to be directed to animal excretions for their ultimate diffusion and disposition.
More particularly the invention relates to providing such pressurized water reservoir for fitting into an air chamber for use as an air pump and directing air from the air chamber into the water reservoir through a biased ball valve member, a rubber bumper provided on the ground-engaging portion of the liquid sprayer assembly, and a handle at the other end for being carried such that release of a lever on the handle provides pressurized water spray upon animal excrement for its ultimate disposition and disposal. An air intake ball valve, also which may be spring-biased, is provided in the air chamber for intake of air which is compressed and discharged into the water reservoir through an outlet ball valve. The water is directed through a nozzle when the handle lever actuated valve is released so that the water is directed onto the animal excrement, the nozzle being mounted on the side of the pressurized water reservoir and being inclined generally away from the reservoir for directing the resultant water spray to the proximate location of the animal excrement being diffused or dispersed.